Eric and Tris
by shadowgirl29
Summary: Tris has passed her initiation. She is in love with Eric not Four. And they are happy. Four loves Tris too and tries to win her over Eric. Eris (Eric and Tris)
1. Chapter 1

**Hy Guys! This is my first story. I do not own the characters. All the credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

Eric's pov

I woke up and lay for a while on back with thoughts that overwhelm me. I don't know who I am a. I don't recognize myself anymore. I was Eric the ruthless dauntless leader. Being tough with her or her friends when she was an initiate made my day. But not now. I love her. Tris. My Tris. Now when I see her my facial features unwittingly soften. I want to embrace, kiss, take her into my arms and defend her from this cruel world. My mother always told me to be cruel and selfish to everyone. Because only the strong people survive in this cruel world. But now I know that she was wrong. I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot about time. I looked and it's 12:59. At 2 o'clock I will meet Tris. So I got up from my bed, took a shower, dress up and walked out of my apartment. There she is my love standing in our place in pit. I came from behind and embrace her. Then I started to passionately kiss her neck. Oh my god her smell. The way she smells drive me crazy. Then I take her into my arms the bridal style and start to whirl. She start's to laugh. Her laughter is enchanting laughter. When we finally sit she comes and sits on my lap. We sit silently while listening to the water running and trying to manage and catch our breath. Then we look at each other and start to kiss intensely. He puts his lips into my ear.

"Let's go to my apartment," I say breathlessly.

She just nods. When we come to my place I bang her to the wall and we start to kiss intensely. She bites my lip and makes me go crazy. She knows how to turn me in. I take her legs and now they are dangling at each side of my hips. And I take her to my bedroom. When we reach the bedroom she immediately takes my shirt off. And then help me to take off her shirt. I gently put her on the bed and go up to her kissing her legs, belly, neck and chin. I kiss her neck, unclasped her bra and throw it on the floor. I start to massage her boobs. She has an amazing body. Then I suck and kiss her boobs. We decided not to rush things and just fool around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Sorry for not updating so long. Here is a new chapter.**

I turned us over so now I was on top. I kiss him all the way down. He manages to turn s over again. We were laughing and rolling. After a while we were breathless and out of energy. He cuddled me in his arms and we slept. When I woke Eric's half of the bed was empty. So I got dressed and went looking for him. I went down the stairs into his living room. I see him coming out of kitchen he must've heard my footsteps. He was wearing an apron.

"I wanted to cook you a dinner and bring it to you. The diner is ready," he says with the most cute smile.

"How romantic," I sаy with a childish green.

His smile becomes even wider and we went to eat at the kitchen. He cooked macaroni with cheese. It tastes wonderful.

"It tastes amazing. I didn't knew that you can cook." I said.

"I like to cook. Especially for you my wonderful Tris," he said in a romantic tone.

After we finished the finished eating and washed the dishes I came to and whispered into his ear.

"Catch me if you can," I whispered in the most seductive voice.

I ran to the living room and he ran after me. His living room is large so I have a lot of space to run. We were running and laughing. When I was standing near the wall teasing him he ran to me and pushed me to the wall. He put his hands on the wall cornering me, staring into. When he wanted to kiss me we heard someone knocking on the door. He went to open the door trying to maintain his breath. It was Four.

"Max wants see you," Four said in his usual stern voice.

"Ok. Tell him I'll be in a minute," Eris said in annoyed voice.

"I don't want to go but I have to," he said turning to face me.

"I will go and see Christina then," I said.

I came up to him and kissed him passionately. He pushed me to a wall and starts to bite and kiss my neck and then we go out of his apartment.


End file.
